Can't Keep Hiding
by TheSnitchOfLiars
Summary: Sabretooth is getting a bit tired of being asked why he is so bitter so he decides to show the X-Men rather then tell them. Logan on the other hand feels that there are some things that the team just doesn't need to know and thinks that it is best if Sabretooth just leaves. A bit AU but it fits with the story. Pairings in later chapters.


**A/N: I haven't written an X-men fanfiction before so please be patient with me. I also haven't seen the movies in a while so the story will be quite AU. Oh, and by the way, for the purposes of this story I'm going to pretend that the bullets didn't stay in Logan's head. Also Jean, Scott and the Professor are alive. I am also basing Sabretooth's looks off of his appearance in X-men Origins: Wolverine. It is essential to the plot. I also don't swear a lot so just pretend they are swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Marvel does. I wish I did but I don't.**

_Italics_** = Thoughts and accented words.**

Chapter 1- Attack (Sabretooth's POV… kinda)

Sabretooth looked ahead to see the mansion with the young mutants running around gleefully. _They won't be gleeful for long. _He thought. He started to make his way towards the mansion doors. Sabretooth knocked on the door and a small girl answered the door. She screamed and ran after catching sight of and recognising him. He got inside the building and ran to Xavier's office. He had some business to deal with and so help him if he wasn't going to do it sooner rather than later. He kicked down the door and saw that the laser-eyed man, the red head and Jimmy were all gathered in the office with the old man. They were all looking at him in shock.

"How did you get in here?" The red head asked.

"The front door," Sabretooth growled. "You need the work on your security."

They looked surprised. It was as if they couldn't believe that he had just walked in and they hadn't noticed.

"You're lying. You couldn't have just walked through the door. It isn't that easy to get in the school," The red head said angrily.

"He's telling the truth Jean. I keep on telling everyone not to let students answer the door but you never listen," Jimmy growled frustrated.

Sabretooth looked on in amusement as laser eyes joined in the argument and it slowly got more heated. They were arguing about how he got in and completely ignoring the fact that he was still standing there and could attack them at any moment, probably would if it wasn't for the fact he was enjoying this too much.

"Stop arguing. It doesn't matter how he got into our school. We can deal with that later, but for now let's find out what he wants," the Professor said calmly before looking at laser eyes. "Scott, would you be so kind as to close the door?"

Scott nodded and got up from where he was sitting to close the door quietly. Jimmy wasn't very happy and kept glaring at Sabretooth while everyone sat down. The Professor looked at Sabretooth and gestured at a nearby seat. He sat down and everyone made themselves comfortable.

"Now tell us, why are you here?" The Professor asked politely.

"Who bloody cares why he's here. Let's just get him out," Jimmy huffed.

"Logan, he will just come back again so let's just find out now," Scott told Jim-Logan in annoyance.

Finally someone who was making sense.

"Ah, you people know me too well. Maybe it's time I started switching things up a bit. I've got some business to deal with and I'm going to sort it out now," Sabretooth said with a grin.

They all looked at him like he had suddenly decided to become a member of the Care bear's fan club.

"You haven't come to us before so why start now? Go sort it out somewhere else!" Scott told Sabretooth rudely.

"I came here because to sort out my business I need all of you. Don't you think that if I could just sort out my problems elsewhere I would? I hate most of you and wouldn't be caught dead with ya if it wasn't really important," Sabretooth explained in annoyance.

Logan noticed how Sabretooth had said most, not all though by the looks of it no one else had. Logan had an inkling of an idea of what this was about but he wasn't going to mention it just in case he was wrong. Not that he was wrong often.

Professor Xavier looked Sabretooth in the eye and tried to enter his mind but he got a shock when he discovered that there was a force of some kind keeping him out. The professor continued trying for several more minutes to enter the brown haired man's mind while everyone else stood in awkward silence. Finally Professor Xavier gave up and turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"You done interrogating now Chuck?" Logan asked the professor.

"I didn't interrogate him at all. There appears to be something blocking his mind from me," Xavier said curiously.

Sabretooth looked at Logan with an odd face and then grinned at the professor.

"Not so tough now are ya. Can't enter my mind can ya. I wonder why that is?" Sabretooth said sarcastically.

Sabretooth was getting really annoyed with these people really quickly. He was contemplating leaving when he remembered the reason he was here in the first place.

"Anyways, I came here to test a little thing out. You see I have this here device that allows an ordinary person to copy their memories then project them to others. No psychic abilities needed." He said holding up a strange box that looked like some sort of projector.

"Impossible," the Professor whispered.

Sabretooth rolled his eyes. How stupid could these people get?

"Not impossible, just unlikely." Sabretooth grunted. "Now are ya gonna let me explain why I brought this here or not?"

"I vote or not." Cyclops said.

"Too bad, I ain't leaving 'til ya let me explain the point of all this. I want to show y'all a few things and I'm hoping it will _remind _some of you who you're dealing with and why I act the way I do."

"What?" Everyone asked confused. It seemed that no one bar Logan had picked up on the accent on the 'remind' when Sabretooth was speaking.

"In short I'm sick of y'all asking me why I act like this and I wanna get on with it when we have our net fight." Sabretooth explained begrudgingly.

_These people run a school for mutants yet they continue to act as if they never went to school themselves. I might not have been to school myself but I have learned things over time._ Sabretooth thought.

They all looked at each other and it was clear that Xavier was having a silent battle with himself. Finally he spoke.

"You may show us you memories but at the first sign of violence we have every right to throw you out. Is that understood?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Yes." Sabretooth muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said yes old man."

**A/N: What did you think? My first X-Men fanfic ever. I know that some things might be a bit off such as accents and time periods and what not but so long as the story makes sense I can role with it. I haven't seen the movies in ages and I don't own them so I have no way of checking my facts.**

**Sirius: I'm surprised that you actually updated. **

**Me: I know right? I haven't updated in ages. The readers must of thought that I was dead. **

**Sirius: I have a question.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Sirius: Why did you write a fanfic with this sort of plot?**

**Me: Because I love these sorts of fanfictions but there are pretty much none in the archive and trust me, I looked and looked again.**

**Sirius: Oh, glad that's been cleared up for me. **

**Me: Now it's time for the next set of lines Sirius.**

**Sirius: Fine. Please R&R. For those of you who live under a rock…**

**Me: Like me!**

**Sirius: Shut up! I'm trying to talk here.**

**Me: Fine, fine. Just get on with it.**

**Sirius: As I was saying, for those of you living under a rock that means read and review. **

**Me: No flames please!**


End file.
